


Guys Like You

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and now it’s gonna be a reality, as well as a little bit of sin, be prepared for some angst and fluff, i got inspired by a book i was reading, i promise this one won’t burn like all the rest of my stories, let’s get on with it lol, where do I even start, y’all are gonna like this one cause it’s pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Roman Prince: Quarterback of 2 years, leader of the drama club, as well as the main role of the school play.He fits in with the popular crowd - Hanging out with those who see him only because of his status, and slowly breaking his facade.One day, as he joins the local group chat of the school, a username catches his interest - StarlessNerd1103. And immediately, the two spark a connection.But what will happen when Roman finds out who really IS behind the screen? Will it break his heart, or send him tumbling down the chaotic spiral of love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think! <3
> 
> And as of the release date, 11/03, happy birthday Logan!

“. . . Princey, get a move on it! We’re gonna be late for physics!” Yelled a voice from the lunch room, as Roman Prince looked up from the pile of books and pieces of paper scattered everywhere.

Coming from multiple tables down stood his best friend since 1st grade - Virgil Lockridge, in all of his angsty attire.

His outfit consisted of a purple tattered shirt, with the black, purple, and white hoodie he always wore, every single day.

Dark eyeshadow could be seen underneath his eyes, and dark purple, almost black, lipstick was placed almost perfectly on his lips - In Roman’s opinion, Virgil looked like an absolute goddess. But the dark persona would differ.

He remembered back then, how they’d both share food and would play a simple game of ‘Shove The Prince Off Any High Surface At Anytime’.

”Hmm? You say something, Virge?” The quarterback asked, straining his neck to flash a puzzled look at him.

 

Rolling his eyes and scowling, Virgil crossed his arms. “Oh, nothing. Other than  _you’ll get us both late!_ ” He snapped, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes. Roman laughed in amusement, before gathering his stuff.

”We have  _plenty_ of time, Emo Nightmare! No need to rush.”

”Just you wait. You’ll be biting back your own words, when you get an F in Mr. Alfur’s class cause of your damn tardies!”

Growling, the angsty male shoves his hands in his patched hoodie, sulking and making a sour face. A hand goes to mess with his hair, as he hisses in his own defense.

”Why, you’re exactly like a nagging little brother. You need someone strong and responsible, like _me_ in order to take care of—“

_**Brrrrrring!** _

 

Roman’s face pales, before Virgil is sprinting down the hallways of the high school, cursing and lugging his friend behind him.

”You dumb fuck, I  _told_ you we were going to be late, but you didn’t listen! _Now look where we are!_ ”

” _I didn’t mean to!_ ” The prince cried, only to follow his friend in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil begins to notice something sparking, quite literally, between him and his partner in chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the last, so let me know what y’all think!

“. . . Alright, class. Today you shall be experimenting with the test tubes given to you, as well as your lab partners—“ The teacher droned on, explaining the rules of what and what not to do.

Virgil merely zoned out, waiting for further instructions, until he noticed everyone else had began. Turning to his partner, he forced himself a quick glance.

Each student wore a labcoat, with their name embedded onto the pocket along their chest - Patton Roseberry, his partner’s tag read. The name suited him, with his circular glasses and cheeks littered with freckles like the night sky.

The angsty male blinked, forcing himself to look away as Patton’s piercing gaze fixed upon him.

 

A smile erupted onto his partner’s face, eyes lighting up.

”Why, hello! I’m so glad I’m working with you— The name’s Patton Roseberry! I’m not sure you’ve noticed, well, I sure do, but I don’t know. . .” He trailed off, before tapping a finger along his chin. The friendly figure clicked his tongue, giving a sourful look.

”Well, there goes my train of thought - Can’t believe I forgot, again! Sorry about that.” Virgil merely blinked, cocking his head to one side as he listened.

”Oh gosh darn pickity peck! I’ve been rambling, haven’t I? Hooey, that’s what I always do.” He huffs, as a hand flies to his pink-tinged cheeks.

 

Virgil finally speaks, slow and deliberate.

”I, er— Didn’t really notice. You know, your rambling. N-Not you, obviously— I mean, I did notice you, but at the same time I didn’t really mind? Does that make sense?” Virgil stuttered out, as he felt his face warm up from his statement -  _How embarrassing!_

As he expected for the simple scoff, for the scolding of being awkward, the angsty male heard something he did  _not_ expect.

A light and bubbly giggle, floating in the air and leaving Patton’s lips with a pop.

Virgil engraved it in his head before he could forget the adoring sound.

”That’s silly - Of course it makes sense! What’s your name, partner?” The friendly figure asked, as the teacher let out an abrupt cough, hinting at their lack of work.

”Oh, the name’s Virgil Lockridge, just as it says on my name tag.” In purple stitching, was his name, shining in the light. Patton’s smile grew.

 

”Ooh, pretty! I like it.” He piped, pouring a vial of strange orange liquid into a beaker filled with a green substance, turning dark purple.

Virgil swallowed, as he squeezed his own hands repeatedly.  _Breathe_.

”Uh— Ilikeyoureyes.” The words left him in an immense rush, cheeks lighting up once again, as Patton turned to him. His mouth fell open.

* * *

 His right eye was as dark as wood, shining as though a freshly polished floor. And, his left, glistened like the ocean, sparkling blue with faint white flecs.

Patton merely smiled wide, not noticing Virgil’s shocked expression.

”Aww, why thank you! I haven’t met anyone else in the school with my condition - Guess you could say I’m the odd one out!” He giggled, placing the held beaker onto a heater.

”I— I didn’t know your eyes were so— P-Pretty.” Virgil gasped out, blushing brightly. His partner wasn’t phased, and put his hand on the angsty male’s shoulder.

”Well, so are you.”

~~**_What the fuck you’re so cute??_ ** ~~

Virgil was so head over heels, he failed to notice he already igniting his lighter, causing a spark to go flying in the air.

 

It landed, immediately catching fire to Patton’s labcoat.

 

He snapped out of his daze when the fatherly figure began to screech in panic, seeing students look over the shoulders, and gasping.

Hands shaking, Virgil looked down, and then looked back into Patton’s frightened eyes.

~~_**NONONO, NOT AGAIN** _ ~~

He dove straight for Patton, causing them both to topple over. Virgil could feel the heat, the  _burn_ of the flames, begging to be released.

Instinctively, he rolled up his sleeves, patting down the flames with his hands and his labcoat.

 

It left a good-sized hole, and required a new labcoat - Virgil knew who was paying, and it wasn’t the teacher.

He could feel the students eyes, burning almost as violently as the fire he caused, breathing beginning to get ragged.

Virgil gave Patton one last look, mouthing a few words before shrugging off his labcoat and grabbing his jacket, and darting out of the classroom in fright and embarrassment.

_**”I’m sorry.”** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman overhears Virgil’s name called on the intercoms. He goes off to search, only to be followed by the school’s very own valedictorian.
> 
> A/N: VERY LIGHT, BRIEF MENTION OF SELF HARM. SKIP IF HARMFUL OR TRIGGERING.

“. . . Prince, head up and pay attention, if you would.” Roman’s head snapped upwards from daydreaming, wincing in the process, as the teacher stared piercingly into his head.

“Sorry, Mr. Sanders— Won’t happen again.” He muttered back, receiving a sharp nod from the adult, as he resumed grading papers.

The extravagant persona looked back to the sheet he was assigned, reading the problems as though they were a foreign language.

~~**_Ugh, this hurts my head. It’s just a bunch of scribbles._ ** ~~

~~~~Twirling the pencil between his fingers, the intercom crackled with life, as a weary voice echoed within the classroom.

” _Warning: Virgil_ _Lockridge, last seen in chemistry, has gone missing. If any has spotted him, escort him to his next class and report back to your own immediately. Thank you.”_

 

The entire class erupted into a field of whispers, causing Roman’s fingers to tighten against his desk, sickening him to his stomach, and skin feeling as though it was on fire.

 

 ~~~~_” ~~Isn’t Virgil that one kid who skipped school for over 2 weeks, cause he was ‘sick’?~~ ”_

_” ~~I was told he cut himself till he almost bled to death, and had to go the hospital.~~ ”_

_” ~~He was supposed to be the best at this school, but someone beat him to it. I wouldn’t blame him. His parents probably think he’s a disappointment.”~~_

**_~~Shut up, all of you.~~ _ **

 

With a brief hush, the teacher silences them, resulting in the students to return to work. Roman blinked out of his daze, glancing over his shoulder for almost a millisecond.

A pair of piercing, blue eyes stared at him, peeling back his skin, burning. The belonger? Black polo, dark blue rimmed glasses, and tie—  _The valedictorian._

~~**_Creep._ ** ~~

~~~~Getting out of his seat and tucking his chair in,  the creative student made his way to the front desk, receiving a questioning look from Mr. Sanders.

”Yes, Roman? How may I help you?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Roman merely leaned over and whispered.

”Teach, I’m sorry, but I gotta know where Virgil is. He’s in trouble, ya know? And he’s my best friend and, well—“

”Go. You are dismissed.” The older male responded, talking in a harsh whisper, before opening a drawer and handing Roman a pass.

”W-What?”

”You’ve done what I’ve taught you. You put your own heart aside, for your best friend’s. Now go and find him, before I change my mind from turning your C- to a A.”

Mr. Sanders, Thomas, winked in Prince’s direction, as he nodded.

 

As Roman began to exit the classroom, a hand shot up, the student being nobody other than _the nerd, the valedictorian._

”Mr. Sanders, may I use the restroom? My stomach has become unsettled.” He stated in a monotone voice, as Thomas nodded.

”Of course, Logan. Don’t scidaddle in the halls, do you understand?”

”Of course. I would never think of it.” Logan replied, going up to receive the pass.

And with that, he left with a wicked grin on his face, secretively following Roman in pursuit.

* * *

 Throat going dry, Roman rushes down the halls, one word echoing in his head as he did.

~~_**Virgil!** _ ~~

The thought of him, his best friend, companion without a doubt being in trouble was repulsive. Princey  _had_ to find him. 

As he proceeded his way through, the sharp clicks of heeled dress shoes lingered in the air, as Roman whipped around.

Standing from a distance behind him, was the all-star student.

~~_**Logan Frey.**_~~

~~~~_”. . . Roman Michael Prince. Just **what** do you think you are doing out in these hallways?_” Logan hissed, eyes narrowing in the quarterback’s direction.

The football player winced, mouth twitching, and forming a frown.

”Searching for my  _friend._ Something  _you_ wouldn’t have, you creep. Why are _you_ out here?”

”Doing something any other student would.  _I’m making sure **you** don’t get in trouble. That’s what I do. The valedictorian._” He growled, approaching Roman with caution.

His eyes were like daggers, cutting into the prince’s skin and letting it bleed.

”Oh, shut the fuck up. I’m going to find Virgil, even if I’m cooped up in the office because you! So zip it, if you know what’s good for you.” Roman snapped, continuing his way slowly with Logan following behind.

The lingering presence of him left an unsettling feeling in his gut—He wasn’t sure why.

 

Silence and tension lingered between the two, as Roman examined his options of Virgil’s location. Perhaps the custodian’s closet? The roof?

”. . . The chances of Virgil Lockridge being able to get past the lock to the roof is highly unlikely. It would require a vast amount of knowledge, and if you were lucky, a key. But nice try, idiot.” Logan sneered, as Roman flushed in embarrassment from talking out loud. He whipped his head around.

”Oh yeah? What’s your brilliant idea, if you’re so certain?” 

“Well, given the fact he was last seen in chemistry with Mr. Coran, he could not have gotten far away. Roman, if I am rolling my dice correctly, your so-called _friend_ is in the bathroom. Trust me on that one.” He stated, as Roman pursed his lips while pondering the thought. 

“. . . Fine. But I’m taking you with me, nerd.” Grabbing Logan’s arm, he whisked the two away, in search for Virgil Lockridge himself.

* * *

“So you’re telling _me_ he’s in there?”

”Affirmative, Roman.”

”But it’s so gross. . .”

”I have realized that. Therefore it’s the perfect hiding spot—Nobody would want to go in.”

”Ugh, fine—“ Roman swallowed thickly, sighing as he ventured over the large piles of waded paper, and  _god forbid a cum stain on the wall._ Straining his ears, he could hear something after all—Muffled crying. Perhaps covered by a hoodie?

”Oh god, Patton, it was my fault, I’m so sorry—“ Virgil mumbled into his sleeve, clenching his teeth as he did so. The look on his partner’s face, when he lit his labcoat on fire—It burned in Virgil’s mind, as he whimpered.

 

Roman spoke up, knocking gently on the stall door.

”Virgil-? It’s me. Roman.” He whispered, glancing at Logan, who was standing there casually, and back to the door. Shuffling could be heard, a click soon following.

”. . . What are you doing here? You should be in class—“

”I— I mean,  _we_ left class to find you. Virg, what is the matter?” He asked, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. The angsty male sniffed.

”Well—“

”Virgil’s lab partner, Patton  _Roseberry_ , was set on fire due to his lack of. . .  _Capability._ If you connect the pieces, Roman, he’s in here because of him. He was scared.” Logan received a glare from Roman.

”Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”

 

”Ro, he’s right. I did run, ‘cause I knew everyone was looking at me. And— And Patton had this look on his face. He was _terrified_.” Virgil replied, glancing away for a moment. Prince frowned, looking back at the intelligent male, and turned back to Virgil.

”Well, what happened before that?” 

“We were talking, as partners should— I, er, complimented his eyes. He has heterochromia. They were so pretty.” He blushed, looking away again.

”Then how are you so sure he was upset at you? Knowing the kind hearted Patton, he forgives and understands.” Logan speaks up, folding his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

”But how?” Virgil asked.

”. . . I wish not to speak of that.” He muttered, returning back to leaning against the wall.

”Whatever the situation, I can only guess Patton forgives you. You didn’t mean it, Virg. It was an accident.”

”Are you sure?”

”Certain. I know he cares for you. If you explain, he’ll understand. Trust me.” Virgil pondered Roman’s words, before responding.

”. . . Okay. I’ll talk to him. Thank you for coming to comfort me.” Roman squeezes Virgil’s shoulder, flashing him a gentle smile.

”Of course.”

 

”I am _so_ sorry to ruin the moment, but we must hurry back to class. Otherwise the hall monitors and teachers will suspect something. I can give you both more time if needed—They won’t suspect anything when the valedictorian is around.”

Logan stated, turning around and walking away. Virgil gave Roman a questioning look.

”Since when are you friends with Logan Frey?”

”. . . Since never. I don’t even like him ~~**_that much._**~~ ”

”I understand. Come on. Let’s get back to class.”

”Yeah. Let’s go.” Roman replies, leaving the bathroom. 

 

And as he did, Logan’s piercing stare didn’t leave him, eyes almost glowing in the dim lit area.

~~_**Hmm. . . How interesting.** _ ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has ended, and students have returned home. Logan revisits the past, not realizing the definition of toxic. Meanwhile, he also finds out about a new “friend”, so to speak—More like an acquaintance.
> 
> That friend? Well, they’re struggling with their own self depriving thoughts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): DESCRIPTION AND MENTION OF DOMESTIC ABUSE IS INVOLVED. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. IT STARTS AT THE BEGINNING, AND ENDS IN ITALICS, AFTER THE FIRST CUT. IF TRIGGERING, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD. THANK YOU. 
> 
> A/N: Logan’s mother DOES get redemption! For you, the READER, you DO NOT NEED TO LIKE HER AS A CHARACTER. BUT IT IS AN OPTION, :)

_”Head up, shoulders back.” The sharp snap of a ruler hits the back of Logan’s neck, causing him to cry out. The sensation sets his skin on fire, as he struggled to recoil away from his superior._

_”Mother, stop, it hurts—“ He whimpered, as the ruler strikes against him once more. Tears threaten to fall out of the corner of his eyes, glasses falling to the edge of his nose._

_”Perfection must be trained. If not, you will end up just like the others.” The stranger Logan called ‘mother’ gazed at him, expression fierce but eyes soft._

_”Perhaps. . . That is enough for today. Come, my child. Let me tend to your wounds.” Not knowing what to do, Logan throwed himself into the only thing he called home—His mother’s arms._

_”Hush, mi estrella ~~ **rota**~~. . . You may rest now.” She whispered, as the small child cried into her dandelion yellow blouse. _

 

_“Mama, Mama! Look! Come on, look outside!” Cried Logan from across the room, making a wild gesture toward his mother. The woman approached, lips pursed tightly._

_”Mi amor, you know that you are not allowed to go outside. The people out there will find you. They will hurt you.” She whispered, stretching out a hand to stroke the child’s hair. He flinched away._

_“What, Mother— Like you?” He uttered coldly, snapping his head to face her. Eyes narrowed and piercing, Logan gave his mother a terrifying look. One she could not muster._

_”Logan Frey, what did you just say to me?”_

_”I said, you hurt me. You’ve always hurt me. I’ve become this unstable robot because of you. Do you not see that?”_

_”I—“ Logan cut her short._

_”And you want to know the best part? Because of you, I’ll NEVER be able to make friends with ANYONE. I’ll be alone forever. Just like you wanted.” He choked on his own words, spitting out the truth._

_”Lo, all I wanted to do was. . .” Her words drifted away as the tiny young boy marched in fury._

_”Just do me a favor and be the ACTUAL MOTHER I know and love. Not this horrible monster!” He shouted, sobbing as he went to his room to cry._

 

_It took many, many years for Logan to forgive his mother for the abuse he had received. She visited therapy, given her entire life to him—While he did not even bat an eye in her direction._

_It was true, she realized. After the years of pain she inflicted upon him, her son would never be the same. Just an empty shell of what he used to be. At times, he would say quick, short lived sentences._

_”Yes, Mother.”_

_”Thank you, Mother.”_

_”I love you, Mother.”_

_It was no wonder Logan could not process emotions like others. It was not because he didn’t WANT to, but because he was physically and emotionally unable to. He hated himself for that. He hated himself for letting the tiny child before get pushed around, by his abuser._

_He believed it was his fault for making his mother feel this way. Logan wanted to fix it._

_”. . . Mama? Are you in here?” He whispered, cracking the door open. The silhouette of his mother was sitting on the side of her bed._

_”Mama, I came in here to say— I am sorry.” His mother looked up, eyes sunken in from the long years of struggle. She whimpered and sighed._

_”My son, my beautiful treasure, come here.” She replied, raising her arms to embrace him. Something caught in Logan’s throat—A bundle of fresh emotions, emitting themselves to roll down his cheeks in the form of tears._

_Instinctively, he ran into his mother’s arms, just as he did many years ago._

_”I am so so sorry, my love— I did not mean to hurt you. I was so blinded by your efforts, I. . . I forgot you were human. I forgot you were the poor, precious son I raised. I am sorry.” She cried, holding him close to apologize. Logan held back firmly._

_”I forgive you, Mama. I know you didn’t mean it, everything you did. It has been a while. Things are in the past.” He replied softly, his tears drying up against his cheeks._

_”My handsome young boy, let me make up for all the years WE have missed. Let me show you how much I love you, my dear Logan,” She paused, leaning over to whisper in Logan’s ear, voice fragile like glass._

_”Now, wake up.”_

* * *

A thin line of sweat trickles along the side of Logan’s head to his neck, as he shot up from his slumber. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, heart racing in his chest.

~~**_What was that?_ ** ~~

His hands clutched at his navy blue sheets, the uncomfortable silence in his room almost too overwhelming.

Swinging himself over the edge of his bed, in nothing but boxers, Logan perked up upon the knocking at his door. He threw on a shirt—One that said, “Why are obtuse angles so depressed? Because they’re never _right_.”—And got up to open the door slowly.

"Mi amor? Are you awake?" Asked a gentle voice, the host being Logan's mother. She was middle aged, around 50 at most, standing at about 5'7", and had the exact same eyes as her son. Which was ridiculous, since the intelligent male was 6'3 and growing, and thin and lean compared to his mother. Rubbing his eyes, Logan yawned in response.

"Yeah, Mama— I'm up. What time is it?" She pursed her lips, pondering the thought.

"Well, I believe it's around 7. You haven't eaten dinner. Do you want me to make something for you?" His mother asked softly, cracking a gentle smile in his direction. Logan flashed one back, one with too much teeth, and—

 **_~~Ugh.~~ _ ** ~~~~~~~~

"I will be fine, thank you." He said far too quickly, blinking a couple of times. The motherly figure nodded, opening her mouth to speak once more.

"Alright, dear. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'm always here to talk."

". . . Okay. I'll let you know. Thanks," She began to close the door, as Logan stopped her for a moment.

"And, uh, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you. . . Want to get lunch with me sometime? So we can catch up." The brightness on her face made it seem as though she had won the lottery, as she beamed happily.

"Of course." She replied, shutting the door between them, and leaving Logan in the lingering silence.

 

Sighing, the high schooler tossed himself onto his bed, staring at his ceiling clad in nothing but glow-in-the-dark stars. "A reminisce of his past", he had claimed. Looking at it stoked a flame of grief in Logan's chest, but he ignored it over the buzzing of his phone. Leaning over, he answered it, realizing it was only a notification.

_**One new message from School G.C.**_

Frowning, Logan swiped to view the message, eyebrows furrowing upon sight.

 

**_CharmingRoyal: And that's why I think math is a waste of time! But I still need help tho, :P_ **

 

**_StarlessNerd1103: Wow, rude much? Did anyone teach you as a young child some manners?_ **

Logan pressed send, waiting for a response. He received one, in a matter of seconds.

 

_**CharmingRoyal: actually, they did, thank you very much** _

_**CharmingRoyal: who are you anyway to tell me i'm rude???** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: Well, I am the admin of this group chat. I do have the right to kick you, if I so desired.** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: After all, this chat WAS designed for those who struggled in school. Is that not why you are here?** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: Because you "have a hard time" in education?** _

_**CharmingRoyal: well, obviously but thats not the point** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: *that's** _

_**CharmingRoyal: oh stfu** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: Oh, I didn't realize you needed to abbreviate words, like "shut the fuck up".** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: Want me to spell it out for you too? ;)** _

Surprisingly, a chuckle escaped Logan's lips, reading the text messages of 'CharmingRoyal' over and over again. He found amusement in his phrasing, as well as the teasing.

 

_**CharmingRoyal: ugh, fuck this, i'm out of here** _

_**CharmingRoyal left the conversation** _

_**StarlessNerd1103 added CharmingRoyal to School G.C.** _

 

_**CharmingRoyal: you won’t even let me leave??** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: I did not see the point.** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: After all, you joined the group chat for assistance, correct? Let’s get started.** _

_**CharmingRoyal: fine** _

_**CharmingRoyal: dm me privately** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: Of course.**_

_**CharmingRoyal: see you then** _

_**StarlessNerd1103: As in regards to you as well.** _

* * *

Across the digital screen, “CharmingRoyal” could not help but feel the gradual heat in his cheeks, and the twitch in his fingers.

He did not expect such a conversation, one that swerved south so fast in a matter of minutes. To his own surprise, he had gotten _help_ , rather than into a fight—How interesting.

”I’ll message them later.” He muttered, tossing their phone aside gently, and standing up to walk towards his mirror.

Staring back at his reflection, with sad eyes, he sighed in defeat.

”. . .  _Roman Prince, what has gotten into you lately?”_

_**~~You’ve got a long way to go, if you want to pass—Work for it then.~~ ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds out why the mysterious boy, Virgil Lockridge, ran away from him. He decides to befriend him—Maybe them eventually turning into more.

Humming with the soft lips of his, Patton Roseberry took off his glasses, and began to clean them with the bottom of his shirt. His eyes sparkled in the lighting, glistening ever-so-slightly.

And, while cracking a wide smile, he threw open the doors to the cafeteria, listening to the loud buzzing of voices.

Familiar faces stuck out to him—Remy Sanders, son of the favorable teacher Mr. (Thomas) Sanders, and the leader of everything badass.

Alongside him sat his bubbly boyfriend, Emile Picani, beaming with delight. Both looked like complete polar opposites, and it confused many. However, Patton did not care to notice.

Hurrying through the lunch line to receive his food, which consisted of a spicy chicken wrap with celery sticks and dip, as well as a juice box, the happy figure finally made his way over to his regular seat, plopping down comfortably in his chair.

Remy raised an eyebrow.

”. . . Hmm, something seems radiating about you, more than usual. Spare to spill the tea?” He asked, taking a sip of the Starbucks he so carelessly brought into school. Emile pitched into the conversation.

”I can’t help but agree with Rem over here—Did someone surprise you with an early birthday cake? Maybe you found the love of your life?” Patton only shook his head in response, sighing happily.

”Well, you all did hear what happened in chemistry, right?” Glancing at each other, Remy and Emile nodded.

”My lab partner—When he looked at me, I felt something. Like, this  _zing_. And it was full of fear, and. . . And something. I think, I wanna be his friend!” He exclaimed, eyes shining in the lighting, nudging his glasses up with a finger.

Remy smirked, taking off his sunglasses and making a gesture across the cafeteria.

”Well, today’s your lucky day. There’s your dream boy, in three, two. . .” As the word ‘one’ left his lips, the mysterious boy emerged from the lunch line, brown bangs falling into his eyes slightly.

His eyes darted around the lunchroom wildly, trying to find a spot to sit, realizing it was no use.

As he began to turn, Patton shot out of his seat, waving a hand exaggeratedly.

* * *

“Hey! Hey you! Come sit with us!” He yelled across the room, as the mysterious boy’s eyes clouded over.

Slowly, he began to shuffle his feet, making his way to the group, and finding a seat. The soft rattle of his tray hitting the table filled the air.

Silence. Nothing but pure silence.

That was, until Remy decided to open his mouth.

”So. . . You single?” He asked, taking a swig of his drink, grinning wildly. Upon the comment, Emile playfully hit him, face scrunching up.

”I’m sorry, Remy doesn’t actually mean that, since he  _is_ taken—“

”How do you know I’m not?”

”—By yours truly, Emile Picani! Nice to meet you. . .” His voice trailed off, not knowing the student’s name. Patton bit his lip, quaking in his gecko-and-lizard designed socks.

”. . . Virgil. Virgil Lockridge, that is—Not saying last names are a bad thing.” He mumbled through his food, ignoring the mess he was making.

~~_**Virgil. So that’s his name.** _ ~~

“Oh! Well, welcome to our little lunch table then! We’re glad to have you, especially one in particular!” Picani piped cheerfully, winking towards Patton, whose cheeks flushed pink.

” _Emile_ , I was simply  _curious_ what his name was, and where he went.  _That’s all_.” He hissed softly, turning back to Virgil, who had dismissed his food entirely.

Now, the angsty male stared deep into Patton’s eyes, his own wide.

” _It’s you._ ” He whispered, eyes sparkling. Virgil’s fingers twitched, itching to drop his sandwich and touch Patton’s face.

But he fought against it.

”. . . Yeah? I’m—“

”—Patton Roseberry. I know. You’re the boy I—“

”—burned?” Patton finished, lips pursing and calm.

* * *

Virgil swallowed, wiping his hands on his jacket and pulling up his hood to hide.

However, in the friendly figure’s response, he _smiled_.

”Yeah, I know. The fire would have gotten out of hand, but I needed a _hand_ to put it out.” He joked, pausing briefly.

”But that doesn’t matter. See this burn from the fire?” He asked, rolling up his sleeve to show his speckled elbow. Virgil winced.

”I don’t see that as a sign of us being enemies. I see it as a sign of a new friendship!” Eyes widening, the opposing male gaped in surprise, not expecting Patton to be chill at all.

Virgil was quite used to people yelling at him.

”. . . What—?”

”Yeah! I know what I want. Virgil Lockridge, I know we got off on a bad start, but it wasn’t your fault. Please! Let’s forget it ever happened, and be my friend! You seem like a nice kid, after all.” Patton stated, the twinkle in his eyes returning. 

Virgil could not help but be entranced by Patton again. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Patton Roseberry was absolutely gorgeous.

It seemed as though the entire lunch table was holding their breath, leaning on the front of their chairs, eager to hear what Virgil had to say.

Then, with a soft look and a small twitch of his mouth, he finally speaks.

”. . . Okay. I’ll be your friend, Patton Roseberry.”


End file.
